Foreign men and grenades
by Arianna4President
Summary: What happened when Trina and Robbie went to check out their rooms during "Locked up"?


**Heeeeeeeey!**

**I haven't written in a while, I know! Lack of inspiration is killing me! D:**

**Anyway, I'm back with this Tribbie one-shot, based on the episode "Locked up" **

**I hope you enjoy, review and forgive my errors :D**

* * *

><p><em>" Okay, Robbie and I just looked in our rooms, and there's <strong>no way<strong> I'm staying here "_

_" Me either "_

_" What's so bad about your rooms? "_

_" Well, we can start with the foreign man I found in my closet...! "_

_" **And**, there was a grenade in my toilet! "_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" I'll go check out the rooms " suggested Trina, slightly disgusted by the hotel's hall. She had moved a few steps when she noticed Robbie had ran after her, smiling " I'm coming with you "

" I'm not talking to you " she pointed out, in vain, since he already started talking about a place he had gone on holiday with his family and blah, blah, blah. Trina wondered if there was a person on the planet more annoying than him.

She had just decided that it wasn't possible, when they arrived in front of a door with the number 306, which was, according to Festus's brother, one of the best rooms in the hotel.

Trina suddenly realized that they didn't even have the keys yet, and she slapped her forehead.

" Now how will we get in? " she asked, but Robbie smiled again and took a female hairpin from his hair and opened the door without difficulties.

" Wow " commented Trina " You're… really weird. And I'm not sure in the good way "

He just ignored her as they entered the room.

If it was possible, it was even worse that the hall. The ceiling was full of holes, the windows were broken and it was all dirty.

" And we are supposed to sleep _here_? " asked Trina, curling her nose.

" There's no way I'm staying " said Robbie, leaving Rex next to the door and covering his eyes, to not make him see how gross that room was.

The two frenemies had been looking around the room for a few minutes, when Trina noticed a big brown closet in the corner.

" I wonder if all my clothes can fit here " she murmured, getting closer, Robbie just behind her.

As soon as she opened the door, she found herself facing a tall, hairy man who started screaming.

" Ahhhhh! "

" Ahhhhh! " Trina screamed as well, jumping back and holding onto Robbie, who put his arms around her and started shouting himself.

" Ahhhhh! "

" Who are you? " exclaimed Trina to the man, still hugging Robbie.

" Me no spik inglish, me no spik inglish! " he said loudly, before throwing himself out of the window.

" Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! " kept saying Trina, hyperventilating and hugging Robbie closer without realizing.

He felt his face flushed, but said nothing, and wondered if the beating faster of his heart was because of the fear or because of Trina.

She, on the other hand, had to admit that he was quite comfortable there, and that none of the guys she dated had hugged her this way. Not to mention that he also smelled nice.

The remained in that position for another minute or two, trying to recover calm.

" We… hmm… we can move now, I think " said Robbie, awkwardly.

" Yeah " Trina took a few steps back, reviving her hair " Let's go check the boys' room, all right? " She couldn't wait of getting out of that place.

After Robbie took Rex and used his hairpin on the next door, they got in. It was exactly like the girls' one, maybe just a bit more dirty.

Trina looked around, more and more disgusted every second.

" Hey, Trina! " Robbie's voice came out from the bathroom " What's this thing in the toilet? "

" How am I supposed to know? " she answered back, _sweet_ as usual, but then she headed to the bathroom, curious.

" It almost looks like a grenade… " she pointed out as she saw the thing in the toilet, looking at Robbie slightly worried.

" A grenade? "

" Let's get out of here, it could _implode_! "

Robbie couldn't help but chuckle " Do you mean, _ex_plode? "

" Whatever, it's still dangerous! " and with that, she took his hand and drag him out of the room.

They were almost in the hallway when they realized they were still hand in hand.

They both let go awkwardly, but with a hint of a smile on their faces. Maybe that holiday wasn't a _complete_ disaster, after all.


End file.
